User talk:Mclinsky
Mclinsky is not here at the moment, or is probably too lazy to reply. Please leave a message after the tone. *boop* New Messages Quick thing, ban 189.107.109.165 (not , cause that;s me). He vandalized the M16a3 page. Account Disabled 19:07, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Heads up, blanked some parts of the XM8 article. UPDATE: He seemed to have blanked out some opionated things in the pages. He doesn't look like a vandalizer though. Why did you ban me? I was trying to help them and nurture their relationship. they seemed like they needed help and im sorry i didnt use grammatical corrections when typing. The wikia page says The block was made by Mclinsky. * Reason given: 3: Harassment/Profanity: Sexual Harassment. * Start of block: 22:55, October 17, 2011 * Expiry of block: 22:55, October 20, 2011 * Intended blockee: 31.170.160.93 * Block ID: #1109 * Current IP address: 31.170.160.93 You can contact Mclinsky or another Administrator to discuss the block. Please include all details in the above box in any queries you make. so this is the only way i could contact you sorry for switching IP's. I didn't mean sexual harassment I just want them to be happy like i never could be. I wish I came out of the closet sooner, because I often had thoughts of suicide. I just want them to have the support that no one gave me so they don't do anything dumb like committing suicide. Im sorry if my shorthand made it hard to understand my true purpose, but I want them to be a happy couple. Sincerely yours, A. Friend You just replied to yourself User talk:127.0.1.7 >>; 22:50, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Not Fern Is everyone going insane around here? I really can't handle this right now... And you're into...the Justice League? What, like DC comics or something? It's either that, or the random stuff around your respective pages is lying... o-o; ZeroExalted (Talk) • 22:51, October 18, 2011 (UTC) LOL. I'm more of an anime/manga type person, myself, but... Pretty random. --> You should use this face. It's more friendly. Negabandit86 05:40, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Take a jok, kid. Wow, kid. TAKE A JOKE? No need to rage/spam/QQ just to get your contributions up. The only reason you have 1.4k is because you keep trolling and commenting. You just love to hate. QQ, Spam and troll on. Exc0p 11:34, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Wow.. Really? A warning for harassment? I could say the same for you. Stop abusing your power and rights against me. Mclinksy is gay, thts all i will say. PEACE OUT Because your acting like a raging Emod on Combat Arms, this will probably be my last words... On this account and IP but you better wait cause theres a storm coming. HA! this isnt even my computer. So ban me. Idc anymore. Stop telling me not to rage? What if i had a mental disorder? Its just as bad as being racist. So Goodbye combat arms wiki and thank you for making me waste hours on this website.. remind me why. Oh, and i dnt give a **** about your contribs, because you cant take a joke. Thats the whole reason. Mclinksy is gay, thats all i will say. Ha it rhymes. Edit the page, look the the right. Near the publish button, right next to "minor edit" should be "allow commenting". Uncheck, and voila.